It is known to provide cooling assemblies to mount and cool a plurality of conduction cooled circuit modules. Cooling assemblies may provide fluid passages to help transfer heat away from the conduction cooled circuit modules. There is a desire to provide fluid cooled enclosure that can accommodate a wide range of applications with different conduction cooled circuit module arrangements. There is a further desire to provide fluid cooled enclosure with enhanced heat transfer capabilities. There is a further desire to provide fluid cooled enclosure that allows fabrication of fluid conduits at a reduced cost and weight.